


Сказка о ненастоящем

by Becky_Thatcher



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky_Thatcher/pseuds/Becky_Thatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как настоящая правильная принцесса, Виви знала много сказок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказка о ненастоящем

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на One Piece Secret Santa 2013 в подарок для Яблочный Крендель

Как настоящая правильная принцесса, Виви знала много сказок. В детстве ей читали их Игарам, отец, а иногда – и Чакка с Пеллом, правда, те все больше пересказывали, то и дело перебивая друг друга. Виви слушала про приключения доблестных рыцарей, про захватывающие сражения и победы добра над злом, про великие подвиги и, конечно же, про настоящую любовь – которой и океаны не помеха, и смерть – не указ.  
Когда Виви подросла, сказки про героев и подвиги сменились всемирной историей, а рассказы о приключениях и любви – мечтами. Иногда вечерами, уже лежа в кровати, Виви зажмуривалась и загадывала, чтобы во сне ей явился тот самый прекрасный принц, который ради нее победит и Морского Короля, и самого дьявола. Наутро она не могла вспомнить, что видела, но просыпалась с уверенностью, что когда встретит принца, то сразу же его узнает. Обязательно-преобязательно.  
Время сказок закончилось внезапно, и, хотя все к тому шло много месяцев, детство оборвалось в один миг. Маленькое королевство на маленьком острове оказалось под угрозой исчезновения, а все обитатели дворца, включая саму Виви – на пороге смерти. Сидеть и смотреть, как разгорается гражданская война, было выше ее сил, поэтому Виви, гордо вздернув нос, пошла прямиком в логово к драконам без оглядки на потенциальных принцев.

Если бы она была героиней сказки, автор непременно наделил бы ее невиданной смелостью и кучей вторых, третьих и десятых дыханий, которые открывались по мановению волшебной палочки. Если бы она была героиней сказки, Виви стала бы первоклассным бойцом и победила бы всех врагов, сразив мечом в сердце.   
Но в сказку попасть ей не посчастливилось.   
Виви было страшно. Страх был с ней постоянно: во сне и наяву, каждую минуту и каждую секунду. Страх бился в сердце, разносился в крови, отравляя ее. Весь воздух, которым дышала Виви, казалось, был заполнен липким страхом с привкусом металла.   
Она боялась, что не справится, что ее раскроют, что убьют Игарама, отца, Чаку и Пелла, или всех сразу. Боялась оступиться, подвести, боялась сломаться, заблудиться и не успеть. Виви казалось, что за спиной у нее выросли огромные песочные часы, в которых оставалось все меньше и меньше золотистых крупинок, и эти крупинки падали вниз с мерзким шорохом, холодком проходившимся по позвоночнику.

А потом вдруг часы покачнулись и замерли. Виви ясно видела – на стенках остался еще песок, но противный шорох прекратился. Страх не отступил, но в сердце медленно и осторожно пробрался лучик надежды. Как в сказке – когда хуже уже быть не может, обязательно случается чудо.   
В жизни Виви чудо выглядело как шумная компания очень разных, необычных, смешных и интересных пиратов. На первый взгляд казалось неясным, что они делают вместе, но стоило провести день на их корабле с мандариновой рощей на борту и сразу становилось понятно — даже если мечты у каждого свои, есть у них одна, общая цель. Стать командой Короля Пиратов. Почему-то Виви не сомневалась — цели они достигнут. Находясь рядом с этими удивительными людьми, не поверить в это было невозможно. Находясь рядом с ними, Виви чувствовала, как страх отступает, а песчинки в часах взлетают вверх, повинуясь взмаху длиннющей руки капитана. 

Из всей команды именно Луффи удивлял Виви больше всех. И смешил — тоже чаще всех. Он мог съесть в один присест порцию еды на десяток человек, заснуть мертвецким сном, а потом подскочить – и одним махом прихлопнуть подкравшуюся сзади гигантскую неведомую хрень. Хренью он именовал любое редкое и экзотическое животное, обитавшее в пустынях Арабасты. На третий раз Виви даже перестала подпрыгивать и торопливо произносить научные и народные названия существ, все чаще и чаще встречавшихся у них на пути. Наверное, их притягивала энергия Луффи, наверное, всем хотелось посмотреть на человека, который обязательно станет Королем Пиратов.  
Виви тоже тянулась к нему, вопреки доводам рассудка, не обращая внимания на далекую от правильности речь, странные манеры и мгновенный переход от смеха к жажде крови. Рядом с Луффи ей казалось, что быть пиратом намного, намного лучше, чем быть принцессой. А еще – что она, наверное, тоже смогла бы вот так, как Нами, выйти в море, плыть на корабле, отвешивать подзатыльники команде – ну, это с тренировкой, конечно, но однажды непременно. И драться наравне с остальными. И следовать за капитаном.   
Если бы она не была принцессой Арабасты.  
От Луффи так и тянуло приключениями, ветром свободы и счастьем. Чистым, незамутненным, без ограничений и условностей. Виви временами тоже хотелось ощутить себя такой – наверное, это сродни полету с Пеллом, когда чувствуешь себя легкой-легкой и кажется, что если широко раскинуть руки, то тоже сможешь парить. Только вот с Пеллом летать можно было недолго, а быть Луффи – это навсегда.

При мыслях о Пелле на душе у Виви становилось очень неспокойно. Сердце будто сжимали холодной когтистой лапой, и казалось, что песок в часах начинает сыпаться вниз с утроенной силой. Однажды, уже после того, как вступила в Барок Воркс, Виви видела, как на улице у женщины случился приступ паники. Та покраснела, потом побледнела, затем пошла пятнами, ее трясло, по лицу градом лился пот, зрачки расширились, губы беззвучно шевелились. А еще женщина не могла дышать – пыталась, но только лишь еще больше захлебывалась воздухом от частых неглубоких вздохов. Кто-то помог ей – согнул почти пополам, чтобы голова оказалась между коленями, и заставил дышать глубоко и медленно.   
Чем ближе подходили они к цели, тем чаще Виви замечала за собой признаки зарождавшихся приступов паники. Она улыбалась, держала голову высоко, а спину – прямо, и дышала – глубоко и ровно, сосредотачиваясь лишь на том, как вздымается грудь, а легкие заполняются воздухом.   
В один из таких моментов к ней и подошла Нами, положила теплую ладонь на плечо и отвела в сторону посекретничать. Виви думала, что сейчас она спросит, что происходит, предложит помощь, попытается успокоить, и, пока они шли в уголок за скалы, повторяла про себя, словно мантру – не говорить о панике, о страхе, о песчинках в часах. Не плакать. Не показывать слабость. И все же, с каждым шагом уверенность ослабевала, а внутренний голос, убеждавший молчать и не перекладывать на плечи команды еще и эти проблемы, затихал. Поэтому, когда они остановились, Виви открыла рот, собираясь тараторить без умолку, из последних сил удерживая слезы, но Нами остановила ее.  
— Луффи завис, — пояснила она, улыбаясь.  
— Что?  
— Ну, завис, это так, раз – и вылупился в пространство, не обращая внимания ни на что вокруг. Как Санджи, когда увидел нас в этих нарядах, помнишь? — Нами тут же очень достоверно изобразила потерянный взгляд и полную отключку от реальности и виляние бедрами.  
Виви рассмеялась, тоска, сжимавшая сердце, отступила.  
— Ты ему нравишься.  
— Кому? – опешила Виви. Санджи нравились все подряд, поначалу, Виви это смущало, но за недели, проведенные с командой Луффи, она даже привыкла к повышенному вниманию, громким воплям и вкуснейшим коктейлям «только для прекрасных леди». Поэтому вряд ли бы Нами стала говорить о Санджи. Значит? Нет, не может быть. Виви почувствовала, как на щеках проявляется румянец.  
— Луффи же.  
Виви показалось, она покраснела от макушки до кончиков пальцев на ногах.   
— Ну…  
— Да не смущайся, он все равно не догадается, пока не ткнешь носом, — улыбнулась Нами и продолжила: — Ты не волнуйся, никто не знает, они же тупые, как бревна в этих делах, посмотри на них. Но я подумала, что тебе стоит сказать. Так, на всякий случай.  
Виви мимоходом подумала, что это же глупость – зачем Луффи, идущему за мечтой своей жизни, не замечая ничего вокруг, кроме приключений, любовь? Она так и сказала Нами, а та подмигнула и ответила:  
— В таких делах от нас ничего не зависит.

С тех пор Виви начала замечать – и улыбки, и заразительный смех, и темные, серьезные взгляды из-под полей шляпы – столь редкие, что казалось, будто это всего лишь тень. А еще – что Луффи действительно зависал иногда, особенно, когда Виви сидела напротив за импровизированным столом из камней. Только жевать не прекращал, а так – можно было размахивать руками перед носом, кричать, оттягивая ухо на полметра, Усопп пробовал – ничего не пронимало.  
С тех пор Виви начала зависать сама, и это было очень плохо, ведь до Алубарны оставалось рукой подать. Наверное, со стороны она казалась странной: то слезы и подступающее к горлу отчаяние, то смех — нервный и тихий, то замирание с блаженным взглядом в пространство. Последнего, правда, было меньше всего — Виви не была безнадежной, и глупой тоже не была. Наверное, в сказке у нее бы выросли крылья и она бы полетела рядом со всеми спасать мир в отдельно взятом королевстве, а с неба на нее свалилась бы волшебная палочка-выручалочка.  
В реальности у нее были лишь пальцы, сжатые в кулаки, чтобы быть готовой к битве, чтобы помнить, за что и с кем они сражаются. Чтобы верить — она тоже сможет победить своего главного врага — время. Она остановит войну.   
Виви не считала, сколько раз за время битвы оборвалось ее дыхание, не помнила, сколько раз сердце стучало так сильно, что, казалось, вот-вот прорвет мышцы, ребра, кожу и выскочит из груди. Не чувствовала, что сорвала голос, что руки и лицо в пыли и ссадинах. Она бежала вперед, собрав все силы. У нее больше не было времени падать в пучину отчаяния и поддаваться страху. И желания поддаваться не было: впервые в жизни Виви ощутила себя частью команды, впервые точно знала — за спиной накама. Один удар, нанесенный Луффи, перевернул в ее жизни все. 

Они победили, высокой и дорогой ценой, но все-таки победили. Это не было похоже на сказку, когда поле битвы мановением волшебной палочки превращается в цветущий луг, а все упавшие рыцари поднимаются и пируют в свое удовольствие.. В реальности после битвы на поле остаются пыль, кровь и израненные, искалеченные и растерзанные войной тела. В реальности радость имеет привкус слез и металла. В реальности, когда сквозь клубы грязи в воздухе все равно проглядывает солнце, ты точно знаешь, что этот закат — самый красивый за последнюю тысячу лет. 

Команда пиратов Соломенной шляпы приходила в себя постепенно, дольше всех — капитан, что, впрочем, было совсем не удивительно. Зато, когда он наконец очнулся, отец закатил пир, чтобы отметить победу и почтить память тех, кто уже никогда не сможет разделить с ними трапезу. К счастью, благодаря искусству Чоппера и придворных докторов, война унесла куда меньше жертв, чем могла бы. И все же Виви то и дело смотрела на пустующее место за столом около Чакки, и слезы сами собой наворачивались на глаза.  
Именно поэтому она вышла на балкон — вдохнуть остывший вечерний воздух, освежиться и проветрить голову — и столкнулась там с Луффи. Как он ушел из-за стола, Виви не заметила, наверное, оттого, что Луффи от всех загораживали огромные горы тарелок, которые служащие дворца попросту не успевали убирать.  
Он свесился откуда-то сверху, подтянулся, взобрался на парапет, подогнув под себя ноги, поправил шляпу и улыбнулся — широко и радостно.   
— Вкуснотааа, — протянул он, похлопывая себя по животу. Луффи весь был замотан бинтами, но с кожи уже ушла бледность, а глаза горели прежней жаждой приключений. Еще немного — и он побежит, погонится за ними, перепрыгивая через моря и горы, оставляя на своем пути множество счастливых людей.   
— Я рада, — Виви тоже улыбнулась.  
— Особенно мясо, надо будет сказать Санджи, чтобы выучил рецепт, хочу такое мясо в пиратские завтраки! — Луффи взмахнул рукой, покачнулся, но тут же схватился за колонну, удерживая равновесие. — Уф, чуть не упал.  
Виви рассмеялась и подошла ближе.  
— Луффи-сан, — она на секунду замялась, — я хотела сказать вам спасибо. За все. Правда.  
Луффи не ответил. Вместо этого он задрал голову, разглядывая небо, словно ища что-то. А потом вдруг обхватил Виви за талию, несколько раз обернув руку вокруг нее — и дернул на себя. Виви вскрикнула от неожиданности, но Луффи вдруг сказал, указывая вверх:  
— Смотри, первая звезда, моя любимая.   
Виви подняла голову и увидела — на самом краю неба загорелся яркий огонек. Он мерцал и расплывался от застилавших глаза Виви слез, но светил точно в сердце.  
А потом огонек вдруг исчез, и первую звезду заслонило лицо Луффи. Виви впервые увидела его так близко и снова зависла.  
— Эй, — тихо сказал Луффи, — не реви! И вытри сопли. Я собираюсь тебя поцеловать.  
И тут же воплотил озвученное в жизнь.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, уже стемнело, а в небе над их головами загорелось множество звезд — ярких и бледных, желтых, красных и холодных серебристых. А Виви видела только ту самую, первую, чувствовала тепло, исходившее от Луффи, и думала, что летать можно и без крыльев и волшебной палочки.  
Человек, которого она полюбила, совсем не был похож на прекрасного принца из сказок. У него был шрам на щеке, вечно растрепанные волосы и сбитые в кровь костяшки пальцев, куча бинтов и пластырей на всем теле, грязь под ногтями и широченная улыбка. Впрочем, у самой Виви все детство были разбитые коленки и испачканные ладошки, она шмыгала носом и ревела по любому поводу, а еще верила во всякие глупости и сказки.   
Они прекрасно подходили друг другу.

Гоинг Мери все дальше отходил от Арабасты, еще немного — и вместо пиратов останутся только яркие, будто звезды, точки, а флаг на парусах станет смазанной картинкой. Но это будет позже, а сейчас Виви видела каждого из мугивар и кресты на их поднятых вверх руках. «Знак, что мы — накама», — звучал в голове голос Луффи.   
Виви улыбнулась сквозь слезы и подняла руку еще выше, вставая на цыпочки. Рядом взмахнул крылом Кару, казалось, он скоро взлетит — так хотел, чтобы все увидели, что он тоже часть команды. Виви погладила его по перьям. Они оставались здесь вместе.  
«Не реви и вытри сопли», — вспомнила она вдруг. — «Я собираюсь тебя поцеловать».  
Виви шмыгнула носом, свободной рукой совсем не по-принцессному вытерла глаза и нос и решила, что когда Луффи вернется, она ни за что не заревет.   
Иначе как же они будут целоваться.


End file.
